Conventional sources of location information for mobile devices are based on a wide variety of location determination technologies, such as global positioning system (GPS) technology, triangulation, multilateration, etc. These sources of data have provided the opportunity to capture location information for a device and share it with another device, which can allow non-location enabled devices to participate, at some level, in location-centric services. In contrast to conventional systems that rely on technologies such as GPS, triangulation, multilateration, etc., the use of timed fingerprint location (TFL) technology can provide advantages over the conventional technologies. For example, GPS is well known to be energy intensive and to suffer from signal confusion in areas with interference between the satellite constellation and the GPS enabled device. Further, GPS is simply not available on many mobile devices, especially where the devices are cost sensitive. Multilateration and triangulation technologies are computationally intensive, which can result in processing time issues and a corresponding level of energy consumption.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional mobile device location data sources for transportation analytics is merely intended to provide an overview of some of problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.